naruto kayaba
by juubi shinobi
Summary: Naruto is the son of akihiko kayaba. How can he make it in the world of sword art online. Powerful naruto because if he was not then he would die
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer** I don't own anything because if I did I would make more sword art online episodes and a crossover with naruto**

* * *

skills

"talking"

'Thought'

* * *

Naruto pov

* * *

Hi I am naruto kayaba.

Me and my dad just finished creating the nerve gear for sword arts online.

(Time skip 5 weeks later)

Me and dad are putting on the nerve gear to go onto sword arts online sever to see the gaint floating palace.

It was amazing.

(Time skip 2 months)

In the course of the 2 months I made myself gear and that levels up with me and gains skills.

Duel transforming swords - skills unown evolves with player

Chameleon cloak - skills unown evolves with player

Morphing armor (includes helmet) - skills unown evolves with player

Puppet knifes - skills unown evolves with player

9 tailed beasts (all of them)can fuse together to make juubi)) - skills unown evolves with player

Uniqe skills

Chakra - known forms reagular, white, black, and perfect evolves with player known skills control elements

Reriyoku - energy of the mind

Ki - physical energy

Physical illusion (like the one kirito uses to turn into blue eye demon note dose not have to say words he uses his armor)

Dojutsu - sharingan, byakugan, and rinnegan

Duel wielding - just a rare skill he did not create duel wielding

Max attack, agilty, speed, hp, and defence (for his level)

Admin - equal to akihiko (Note can not use admin to log out his dad blocked out the feature to log out with everyone else)

Bring back the dead (only works one day after death)

Double Exp

Keeps gear from beta test

* * *

Today is the first day of beta I can't wait until I am able to meet my friends argo and kazuto.

I put my nerve gear on and say "link start".

(Town of beginnings)

I appear in my personal gear and I start looking for my friends to teach them how to play.

I finaly found them and inveted them to a group both of the girls said yes.

(Skiping naruto teaching them how to the girls how to play.)

(3 days later)

After one day of non-stop fighting monsters and taking quests they were at level 15 (30 for naruto and his gear)

I talked them into fighting the boss of the first floor.

(Boss room)

I got a good look at lllfang and said "man you are all kinds of ugly"

IIIfang the koblod lord was so mad that it jumped out of the chair and attacked the girl on my left.

"Kirito!" I screamed. (Decription of kirito just think a female kirito)

I was filled with anger that I use my swords most powerfull attack heavens elemental dragon (note does use chakra)

Illfang's hp droped down to 0 and the game said congratulations you deafeted the boss.

I got the prize for the final hit it was a hoverboard (this isn't common for future tech to be in games where they just use weapons.)

"I am sorry for talking you into fighting the boss and I am dissolving our party so that you won't get hurt again. Goodbye kirito and argo." I said.

* * *

**so how ya like it**

**note the cloak, armor, and swords can transform**

**By tell me what you think Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyhyyyyyyeeeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer** I don't own anything because if I did I would make more sword art online episodes and a crossover with naruto**

Just so you know you still feel pain even if you aren't going to die in the game

* * *

skills

"talking"

'Thought'

* * *

naruto pov

* * *

(Time skip the day sao opens)

(4 hours before start of sao)

* * *

I got into the game early by asking my dad.

I go to the center of town and find the teleporter.

It takes me down to the level that has a locked door I take out the key that I got from my last boss fight.

(Flashback)

Congrats you got the last hit prize

'The key to the elemental nations'

(End)

I put the key into the slot and I get ingulfed in a bright light.

I see a blond man just like me except with no wiskers marks. He was holding me in his hands with the shinigami behind him.(naruto is a baby right now)

I notice that their was ink on my belly. I reached to wipe it off but I realize that my avatar is a baby.

A old man (sarutobi) picks me up and takes me to a nursery.

'I am going to get you back dad' I think.

(Time skip after war (if you don't know what I am talking about go f yourself because I am not going to tell you about naruto in a xover about sword art online))

I just got out of the elemental nations after 16 years (4 hours in the game) and I find out that my dad has traped everyone in the game.

I go right to the first boss room and I beat him up.

I Got a skill as the final hit prize it was 'soul reaper powers'.

I created another boss before I left so that they won't figure out that I was here.

(3 days later)

I am going to a duengon that I made for farming exp and for geting rare items.

I fought 100 monsters from the 6th floor and I got 90 rare items I equiped them all on. (skill he got from second floor boss he can equip any and all iteams without a limit)

After I got to a sadisfactory level (60) I went down to the -5 level and I put in the key to the soul socity

* * *

**so tell me how you like it**

**Also stats for naruto **

**Health - 3000**

**Agilty - 5000**

**Defence - 2500**

**all other stats 4000 ( includes strength and attack)**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer** I don't own anything because if I did I would make more sword art online episodes and a crossover with naruto**

Just so you know you still feel pain even if you aren't going to die in the game

* * *

skills

"talking"

'Thought'

* * *

**stats**

**Lvl 10**

**Hp replense 2000 per sec**

**Hp 25000**

**Attack 30000**

**Defense 30000**

**Speed 35000**

**Chi/ki storage 30000**

**Chakra storage 30000**

**Spirital storage 30000**

** (Stats are so high because of him being goku naruto and ichigo)**

* * *

**Sasuke uchiha**

**2000-2013**

**Cause of death huge stick up his ass (metiforical and orochimaru's)**

**You know what I mean (abop abop abop adoo)**

**(Just for fun)**

* * *

naruto pov

* * *

(2 weeks later)

I have spent the last 2 weeks to master my skills.(aka skills from the first chapter)

I decided to go up to the speical mini boss that my dad made.

I looked around and I searched for he quest icon.(quick quiestion how would they click it?)

It gave me instructions to get to the cave.

When I saw the boss I equiped my sword.(zangetsu fused with the transforming swords.)

(The boss just looks like a menos grande with ichigo's mask.)

I destroyed it with a getsuga tensho.(ovely powerful for the frist 10 floors)

A icon poped up and said congrats you have gotten the demons mask (10% boost to all skills.)

* * *

**sorry I have writers block and my sister (loves to piss me off) got on my acount and deleated my chapter I have been working on so I am going to take a breck and watch SAO again so I can get some insperation.**

**Tell me what you think about the sasuke uchiha tome stone**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer** I don't own anything because if I did I would make more sword art online episodes and a crossover with naruto**

Just so you know you still feel pain even if you aren't going to die in the game

* * *

skills

"talking"

'Thought'

* * *

**stats**

**Lvl 10**

**Hp replense 2000 per sec**

**Hp 25000**

**Attack 30000**

**Defense 30000**

**Speed 35000**

**Chi/ki storage 30000**

**Chakra storage 30000**

**Spirital storage 30000**

** (Stats are so high because of him being goku naruto and ichigo)**

* * *

**Sasuke uchiha**

**2000-2013**

**Cause of death huge stick up his ass (metiforical and orochimaru's)**

**You know what I mean (abop abop abop adoo)**

**(Just for fun)**

* * *

naruto pov

* * *

(2 weeks later)

I have spent the last 2 weeks to master my skills.(aka skills from the first chapter)

I decided to go up to the speical mini boss that my dad made.

I looked around and I searched for he quest icon.(quick quiestion how would they click it?)

It gave me instructions to get to the cave.

When I saw the boss I equiped my sword.(zangetsu fused with the transforming swords.)

(The boss just looks like a menos grande with ichigo's mask.)

I destroyed it with a getsuga tensho.(ovely powerful for the frist 10 floors)

A icon poped up and said congrats you have gotten the demons mask (10% boost to all skills.)

* * *

**sorry I have writers block and my sister (loves to piss me off) got on my acount and deleated my chapter I have been working on so I am going to take a breck and watch SAO again so I can get some insperation.**

**Tell me what you think about the sasuke uchiha tome stone**


End file.
